Frustration
by Miller0259
Summary: DG notices that our beloved Tin Man is frustrated...C/DG smut humor/romance ?


A/N: Hey there! It's me again :D ….soooo I know I mentioned there would be sequels to some of my other stories…but uh – lets just say they're on the way. Here's something to hold you over (for awhile).

-B

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

"You alright, Cain?"

Cain snapped out of his thoughts which were lingering dangerously around the inquisitive young princess. Alright. He hated that term. When is anyone ever "alright"? Especially after being in a tin prison for over 8 years.

He cleared his throat, "Yes. Yes I'm fine."

"You don't sound too sure about that, Tin Man."

"I'm fine, DG," he said with finality in his voice.

He was in fact, not fine. Not even close. After being alone in the tin suit for years, he was now suddenly on princess duty. With a very young, attractive, and challenging princess. After the eclipse, he felt that his promise to the Mystic Man extended on after their little adventure and stayed with her as her bodyguard. Now he was beginning to regret that decision.

It wasn't bad at first. But after all of the long days of following her around to lessons, dress fittings, and everywhere else, it started to get to him. He seemed to spend every waking moment with her and it was finally taking its toll.

He had trouble forming words when she paraded around in front of him, asking if the extra form fitting dress looked alright. His gaze lingered on her hands as they glided over her artwork. And he found himself taking more and more of his sweet time to check her room for problems and bid her goodnight every evening. He was beginning to worry that he couldn't keep her safe because she was so distracting.

His latest problem consisted of controlling his temper when suitors came to visit her. His hands would clench and unclench as they spent time trying to woo her. Watching her laugh with them, walk with them, talk with them; anything that distracted her attention from him had his blood boiling. And he kept telling himself, that seeing her with a potential companion that made him acutely aware of how long it's been since he had been with Adora, had nothing to do with it.

He had no right to feel so possessive of her, and he definitely had no right to be thinking of her like that, but he spent many sleepless nights staring at his ceiling with very un-bodyguard-like images floating in front of him. He couldn't help it. How could he resist those innocent blue eyes? Her slight frame? Her liveliness? Her spunk? But now his dreams were beginning to come up during the day.

Like right now. They were out on a balcony enjoying the sunshine, and DG was lying on her stomach sketching something. Seems harmless enough right? No, she had to wear a lower cut shirt which was exaggerated when she lay down, and she was wearing shorts today as well. Her long legs stretching out behind her with her bare feet swaying back and forth.

Shorts. He scoffed at the concept. Oh they were short alright. Revealing too much if you ask him. But she was, after all, just lounging on the balcony off of her room, so she could wear whatever she wanted since she was in her room, and "it was just him," acting like that was supposed to make it not matter. Lately he began to wonder if she did things like this just to drive him crazy.

But what was even crazier was what he was just thinking, before she interrupted him. He was watching her fingers drag across the page, blending and shading her artwork. But in his mind her fingers were trailing across his chest and face as she lay on top of him. He would let her continue for awhile before her tingling touch became too much and he seized her wrists, flipping them over, pinning her hands to either side of her face. He was about to lean down and kiss her when he was interrupted with an inquiry as to whether he was "fine" or not.

She now looked at him, her eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what was going on with him. She knew he wasn't fine. She recognized a sexually frustrated male when she saw one. Too bad he didn't know she was a sexually frustrated female.

She felt bad for him. She knew that being as frustrated as he is, was made even worse when he couldn't ever leave her side to go resolve said frustration. So she figured that maybe she could help resolve it. And she knew it's been years since he's been with someone, so he must be _really_ frustrated.

"We should probably go inside. It looks like it will rain soon," he suggested, hiding his inner turmoil.

She decided to push a few of his buttons.

She smiled slightly and sat up on her knees and began to stretch with her arms wide. She twisted and stretched her arms behind her head, making her chest stick out while closing her eyes. She let out a small moan of contentment.

_Sweet. Ozma. She IS trying to kill me_. Cain shifted uncomfortably and shifted his gaze elsewhere. This was getting ridiculous.

She smiled inwardly when she heard him shift and saw that he looked away. She stood and walked over to him, staring at him intently, her eyes flashing. Her movement towards him brought his gaze back to her.

"What?" he asked wearily.

She picked up his hand and pulled him into her bedroom. Cain just looked confused as she dragged him inside, closing and locking the doors while pulling the drapes shut with a wave of her hand.

"What are you doing, kiddo?" he asked, trying to hide the slight panic rising in his chest.

She abruptly turned to face him and step closer as he said her nickname. She ran her free hand up his chest and neck, finally pulling off his hat.

"I am not a kid, Mr. Cain," she said before tossing his hat to the side

He gulped and watched his hat fall and slide across the floor. His gaze flickered back to her and tried to give her a look to make her back away from him. To stop whatever it is she was trying to do. To do anything, other than look at him the way she was right now.

The last person to look at him like that was Adora. That had been years ago. He felt a tightness in his groin begin to grow.

Before he could stop himself, his gaze flickered down to her lips. The lips he had dreamed about for weeks now. The lips he had imagined kissing on so many occasions. The lips that were so incredibly close to him right now.

"I know how frustrated you are," she began. "How long it's been for you. I want to help you."

He brought his eyes back up to hers and looked at her in confusion, with a hint of fear. She brought a piece of silk over from her dresser. He watched, mesmerized as the material floated through the air towards them.

"Think of her…" she whispered, "if it helps. Not me…" she slowly tied the silk scarf around his eyes.

He was frozen to his spot. _What is going on!?_ _Was she really doing this? Is she actually going to do what I think she will? _His mind raged. He has got to stop this! He was about to pull her hands away when a small voice in the back of his head mentioned all of the times he thought about this happening with her. It reasoned that he had mourned for Adora a long time ago, and that he has wanted to move on recently. _You want this,_ it told him. _You don't even have to imagine Adora. You want HER._

He sighed in resignation, and pressed his lips into a thin line. He nodded ever so slightly, and lightly squeezed her hand.

"It'll be alright," she said soothingly. He could hear the relief in her voice, and he felt his heart leap. "I'll take care of you."

She carefully removed her hand from his, and slid both of hers underneath his jacket, slipping it off his shoulders. Her motions had brought her even closer to him, and he could feel her breath on his neck. He stayed motionless as his coat pooled around his feet. She pressed a kiss to his neck as she pulled at his gun holster. He slowly moved to help her take it off of him. After that was discarded she slowly unbuttoned his vest, and ran her hands up and down his chest before sliding that off his shoulders too, now kissing the other side of his neck.

He like he couldn't even move. Frozen. But every time she touched him, his nerves were set on fire. He felt every sensation, every breath on his neck, every single movement from her.

She kissed down his chest as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. As soon as it was discarded, she was running her hands all over his muscular chest and back. His breathing was getting faster. He wanted to touch her. _Badly._

As if in answer to his thoughts, she ran her hands up to his shoulders and down is arms, guiding his hands to her waist. She moved his fingers underneath the material of her shirt, and slowly guided them upward. He soon took over the motion, and felt himself dragging his fingers along her sides all the way up, making her shiver.

He pulled her shirt up over her head, momentarily breaking their physical contact. Because of the stupid blindfold, he couldn't tell exactly where she was. He found himself frustrated, not because he couldn't see her without a shirt on, but he couldn't see what her face looked like. What her brilliant blue eyes were doing. Was she regretting this? Was she nervous? Were her eyes flashing with hunger? Were they pleading him to touch her?

Finally she cupped the back of his neck to bring him lower, and breathily whispered into his ear, "Touch me."

Well that answers that question.

He couldn't resist. Before she pulled her head back, he tilted his head forward until his lips found the soft flesh of her shoulder. His hands found the bare flesh of her back, and pulled her towards him, and he turned his head to trail kisses to her neck. Even with the blindfold on, he felt his eyes close as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck. He quickly unclasped her bra and discarded it on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

His hands trailed up and down her back, and slowly made their way to her sides, and he grazed the sides of her breasts. He felt her head fall back, and he now trailed kisses down her chest. As she leaned back, one hand slid lower to squeeze her backside as the other went to cup her breast. A small whimper escaped her lips, and she dug her nails into his shoulders as his mouth found a nipple. As she clawed her nails down his back and the hand on her ass slid up under her shorts. _She wasn't wearing any underwear. _A low growl escaped him.

His lips slid back up to her neck as he pulled her ass towards him, and ground his hips into her. She moaned at the new contact, now being completely up against him. She was breathing heavily when she suddenly pushed him away.

She watched as his lips almost pouted when they were pulled away from her skin. She smiled, even though he couldn't see her and pushed him towards the bed. He plopped unceremoniously onto the bed as the back of his legs hit the edge.

She pushed his chest back until he was lying flat on his back. She kneeled in front of him and removed his shoes and socks. Then she got up and began trailing kisses down his chest as she tugged at his pants. She finally unfastened them and pulled them off, along with his underwear in one swift motion. Cain sat up as she tossed them aside, and he reached out find her hips. He leaned forward and trailed kisses down her stomach as his fingers slowly slid the waistband of her shorts down.

As she stepped out of them, he felt her pushing him back down onto the bed. He scooted back so his feet weren't hanging off the edge anymore, and he felt the bed dip as she crawled towards him.

He gripped her hips as she straddled his thighs. His breathing had become shallow. His entire body ached with need. She stroked him a few times before slowly guiding him into her. He heard her sigh as she slowly sank down on top of him.

The sensations became too much as she clenched her muscles around him before sliding up and back down onto him. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"DG…" he moaned.

She froze, wide eyed. It wasn't supposed to be her he was imagining. That's what the blindfold was for. So he could imagine Adora. Anyone. Anyone that wasn't her. So that he wouldn't feel guilty. He wouldn't feel like this was all wrong. So that he could just enjoy the sensations. Her heart was beating wildly. She was afraid to move. She hadn't really considered him wanting her. She might have hoped in the back of her mind, but never dared to believe this was possible.

He sat up, keeping one arm on her lower back, holding him inside of her, while the other reached up to his face. He removed the blindfold to reveal a teary eyed DG, staring back at him, bewildered. He raised his hands to her cheeks and wiped some stray tears away. Time seemed to stand still as her eyes searched his. His eyes swept over her lithe body beneath him before his gaze finally made his way back to her lips. Her hand found its way to his face, and he looked up once again, before finally capturing her lips with his. One of his hands slid around to the back of her neck while the other kept their hips together as he rolled them over.

He felt her sigh, and both arms wrap around his neck. He angled his mouth against hers more to deepen the kiss, causing her to whimper. After awhile he pulled back, and brushed some stray hairs from her face. He slowly resumed her earlier motion, and leaned down to kiss her again. He felt his hands roaming her body again as her nails dug into his shoulders.

His pace quickened as his lips trailed kisses down her neck and her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, pulling him towards her harder with every thrust. He knew he wouldn't last too long, and reached down between them to stroke her as he continued to slam in and out of her. She cried out as the first wave hit her, and she shuddered and continued to mumble his name as he quickly followed after her, groaning her name into her ear.

They were both breathing heavily as he slid out of her and rolled onto his back beside her. They both had an arm entangled with the other, but made no move to shift or break the contact.

DG didn't know what to say. Let alone think. All she could focus on, despite staring up at the ceiling, was what sensations just took over her body. She had never felt that alive, or connected to someone. Her muddled mind finally came to the conclusion that what just happened went way beyond just helping a frustrated friend.

Meanwhile Cain hadn't felt this relaxed in years. He had no idea how much he wanted that. Not just _that_, but _with_ DG. It should have seemed ridiculous, terribly wrong, but all he could think about was the look on her face as she went over the edge. The look of pure bliss – caused by him. The faint smile on his lips faded when he realized how still DG was. He hadn't really thought of how this was affecting her, emotionally that is. He turned his head to see her staring up at the ceiling. Her face looked blank, yet calm.

She felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him. The emotion on his face made her blink. As she took in his appearance beside her, she felt her worries and insecurities fade away. She slowly rolled onto her side, draping a leg over his, and trailed a hand up his chest to his face.

"Feeling better?" she asked, smiling faintly.

"I'm almost alright," he murmured with a small smile, before rolling them back over and kissing her soundly again.


End file.
